Soul City
by jaeyongs
Summary: Jaehyun membenci Seoul dan musim dingin. Tapi takdir membawanya kembali ke tanah kelahirannya itu pada musim dingin. / Tak ada yang mau berteman dengan Lee Taeyong. Masa lalunya, ditambah dengan rumor-rumor itu, membuat semua orang memilih untuk menjauh dan memusuhinya. [NCT & SMROOKIES; Jaeyong]
1. Chapter 1

"J, kau serius akan kembali ke Seoul?"

"Tentu saja aku serius, John. Kau tahu sendiri aku harus menemukan _dia_ , dan satu-satunya petunjuk yang kumiliki adalah fakta bahwa dia kini menetap di Seoul. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Tapi koneksimu kan luas, J. Kau bisa—"

"Yang luas itu koneksi _ayah_ ku, John. Lagipula, aku ingin menemukannya sendiri, dengan usahaku sendiri, dan bukannya dengan menyuruh orang lain."

"Begini, aku bukannya ingin menahanmu atau apa, aku tahu betapa berartinya _dia_ untukmu, tapi kita membicarakan _Seoul_. Seoul. Mimpi terburukmu ada di sana, J."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu mimpi terburukku ada di sana. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi pengecut. Prioritas utamaku sekarang adalah untuk menemukannya, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku."

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu menatap sahabatnya yang duduk di hadapannya dengan raut khawatir, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas dan menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Aku dan Mark akan mengantarmu ke bandara, J. Musim panas nanti, kami akan datang ke Seoul untuk mengunjungimu. Dan kau harus ingat untuk—"

"Meneleponmu setiap hari tanpa absen satu haripun. Kalau tidak, kau akan langsung membeli tiket ke Seoul dan mendobrak pintu rumahku. Ya, tentu saja aku ingat. Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari seribu kali seminggu ini. Kau lama-lama terdengar seperti ayahku, kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai sahabatmu, _dumbass_."

" _Dumbass_? _You too, mate. You too._ "

 **Soul City**

 **Jaehyun, Jung** x **Taeyong, Lee**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

Jaehyun menghela napasnya lega begitu ia berjalan keluar dari pesawat tempatnya menghabiskan waktu selama 14 jam terakhir itu. Pantatnya terasa keram karena terlalu lama duduk di atas kursi, dan karenanya ia hampir melompat gembira dari duduknya begitu ia akhirnya mendarat di bandara internasional Incheon, dan ia dipersilakan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari pesawat. Dan yang membuat Jaehyun merasa lebih senang lagi adalah karena proses pengecekan paspor, visa, dan lain-lain tidak berjalan terlalu lama. Pantas saja bandara internasional Korea Selatan ini dinobatkan sebagai salah satu bandara tercepat dalam masalah _customs processing_.

 _Akhirnya aku kembali setelah tiga tahun lamanya_ , Jaehyun berucap dalam hati ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di bagian depan bandara Incheon, semua proses sudah beres dan sekarang tugasnya hanyalah menunggu orang yang akan menjemputnya, lalu mengantarnya menuju rumah lamanya di Seoul. Rumah yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi lagi dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun belakangan.

Saat ini sedang musim dingin di Seoul, dan dinginnya tidak main-main. Jaehyun sendiri bisa melihat napasnya dalam bentuk asap setiap kali ia menghembuskan napas, dan meskipun Jaehyun sudah mengenakan empat lapis pakaian, ia tetap merasa kedinginan. Ia bahkan sudah mengenakan sarung tangan dan syal, tapi ia tetap merasa kedinginan.

Karena cuaca dingin dan fakta bahwa orang yang seharusnya menjemputnya itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya sama sekali, _mood_ Jaehyun yang awalnya baik itu kian memburuk tiap menitnya. Dari dulu Jaehyun tidak pernah suka dingin, dan ia pernah bermimpi ingin tinggal di negara tropis saja, negara-negara yang tidak ada musim dinginnya seperti Singapura atau Thailand. Tapi apa daya, takdir Jaehyun berkata lain.

"Jaehyun!"

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit menunggu, akhirnya terdengar suara yang sudah Jaehyun nantikan sejak tadi. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal, dan senyumnya merekah begitu melihat sosok yang benar-benar ia rindukan itu. Bahkan kekesalannya karena cuaca dingin dan penjemputnya yang telat langsung menghilang begitu ia melihat sosok sepupunya tersayang itu.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_!"

Jaehyun tidak ingat kapan ia terakhir kali memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan _hyung_. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan seseorang selain ayahnya. Dalam tiga tahun terakhir, Jaehyun berusaha keras untuk melupakan tanah airnya sendiri dengan tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa Korea, menyuruh semua orang untuk memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya di Amerika, dan juga menjauhi ayahnya sendiri. Semua untuk melupakan semua kenangan pahit yang ada di tanah kelahirannya ini, Korea Selatan. Atau lebih tepatnya, Seoul.

Tapi disinilah Jaehyun sekarang, di tempat yang selama tiga tahun belakangan ini ia hindari habis-habisan. Jaehyun kadang suka bertanya-tanya, apakah takdir memang memiliki hobi untuk mempermainkan manusia seenak jidat.

"Maaf aku terlambat," Sepupu Jaehyun yang umurnya lebih tua enam tahun dari Jaehyun itu berkata ketika ia sudah berada cukup dekat, napasnya tersengal-sengal, kelihatan jelas bahwa ia habis berlari. "Tadi aku harus mengantar Yixing dulu ke rumah sakit, penyakitnya kambuh lagi."

"Apakah sekarang Yixing _hyung_ baik-baik saja?" Meskipun Jaehyun tidak pernah pulang ke Korea Selatan dalam tiga tahun belakangan, ia tetap tahu tentang Zhang Yixing, seorang pemuda asal China yang juga merupakan kekasih dari sepupunya itu. Keduanya sudah berhubungan selama dua tahun, dan Joonmyeon selalu mengajak Yixing bersamanya setiap kali ia pergi ke Amerika untuk mengunjungi Jaehyun. Karena itulah Jaehyun bisa kenal dan dekat dengan Yixing. Menurut Jaehyun, Yixing merupakan pemuda yang benar-benar baik, meski kadang kekasih sepupunya itu penyakit lupanya sudah tak tertolong lagi. Kekasih Joonmyeon itu memang benar-benar pelupa. Ia bahkan pernah lupa namanya sendiri.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja," Joonmyeon menganggukan kepala, senyum lebar tercetak di wajahnya sebelum ia tiba-tiba menarik Jaehyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku benar-benar senang kau kembali, Jae. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar rindu tinggal bersamamu di rumah lama."

" _Hyung_ , lagakmu ini seperti kita tidak pernah bertemu sekalipun selama tiga tahun, deh," meskipun Jaehyun berkata seolah-olah ia menganggap kelakuan sepupunya itu konyol, Jaehyun tetap membalas pelukan Joonmyeon. Dalam hati, Jaehyun juga mengakui bahwa ia rindu tinggal bersama dengan sepupunya itu. Meskipun Joonmyeon selalu mengunjunginya tiap tahun di Amerika, Jaehyun tidak pernah merasa cukup, dibandingkan dengan keadaannya dulu sebelum ia pindah ke Amerika, dimana ia tinggal dengan Joonmyeon di rumah lamanya, dan mereka bisa melihat dan bermain dengan satu sama lain setiap hari. "Aku juga rindu tinggal bersamamu, _hyung_."

Joonmyeon melepas pelukannya pada Jaehyun, lalu ia meraih salah satu tas yang dibawa oleh Jaehyun. Jaehyun tidak membawa banyak barang dari Amerika, total barang bawaannya hanya satu koper dan satu tas, dan itu semua karena dulu ia meninggalkan sebagian besar barang-barangnya di rumah lamanya di Seoul. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot membawa banyak dari Amerika. "Siap pulang?"

"Siap tidak siap, _hyung_ ," Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. "Tiga tahun, _hyung_. Sudah tiga tahun aku berusaha keras untuk melupakan semua hal yang terjadi di Seoul. Sudah tiga tahun aku berusaha keras untuk menghindari semua hal yang bisa mengingatkanku akan kenangan-kenangan pahit tentang kota ini. Sebenarnya sekarang aku ingin langsung membeli tiket pulang ke Amerika, kembali ke zona nyamanku, dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menemukan _dia_. Harus, _hyung_."

Joonmyeon meremas pundak adik sepupunya itu, seolah-olah ingin memberikannya kekuatan. "Kau tahu, Jae? Menurutku keputusanmu untuk kembali ke Korea Selatan adalah keputusan yang tepat. Masalah itu seharusnya dihadapi dan diselesaikan, Jae, bukannya dihindari dan diabaikan. Tenang saja, ada aku di sini. Aku akan membantumu semampuku. Baik untuk menemukan _dia_ , maupun untuk menghadapi semua kenangan pahitmu di sini."

"Terimakasih, _hyung_. Kau memang yang terbaik."

"Ah, tidak usah memujiku begitu, Jae. Aku jadi malu, kau memang sepupu yang—"

" _Hyung_."

"Ya?"

"Kau yang memang bertambah pendek atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?"

"Sialan."

* * *

"Pagi, Jae!"

"Yixing _hyung_?"

Jaehyun yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua menatap sosok lelaki ramping yang merupakan kekasih sepupunya itu dengan kaget, kaget karena ia tak menyangka bahwa Yixing sudah akan ada di rumahnya pagi-pagi begini.

Kemarin setelah ia tiba di rumah lamanya, Jaehyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan memberitahu Joonmyeon bahwa ia akan tidur seharian, kelelahan karena penerbangan selama 14 jam dari Washington, D.C ke Seoul. Dan Jaehyun memang benar-benar tidur seharian, dan baru bangun pagi ini, tepat jam delapan pagi. Untungnya hari ini hari Minggu, dan ia tidak harus masuk sekolah.

Omong-omong soal sekolah, Jaehyun benar-benar tidak merasa bersemangat sedikitpun untuk kembali melanjutkan pendidikannya di Korea Selatan. Ia ingat bahwa ayahnya hanya memperbolehkannya untuk kembali ke Seoul kalau ia berjanji ia juga akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di sekolah umum di Seoul, padahal Jaehyun sudah berniat ingin _homeschooling_ saja. Jaehyun terpaksa setuju, dan ayahnya langsung mendaftarkannya di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Seoul, sekolah milik teman baik sang ayah, _Sekang High School_. Karena umurnya, Jaehyun otomatis ditempatkan di tingkat dua sekolah tersebut.

"Kau wangi, Jae. Sudah mandi, ya?"

"Yixing _hyung_ kok ada di sini?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak ingin aku berada di sini, begitu? Astaga Jung Jaehyun, kau jahat sekali!"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Jaehyun buru-buru memperbaiki ucapannya. "Maksudku, aku heran kenapa _hyung_ sudah ada di sini, padahal sekarang masih jam delapan pagi."

"Oh," Yixing tertawa kecil. "Kemarin sore aku sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit, lalu aku minta Joonmyeon untuk menjemputku dan membiarkanku menginap di sini. Aku ingin menginap karena aku benar-benar rindu padamu. Omong-omong, kau ini memang benar-benar, deh. Mentang-mentang aku dan Joonmyeon tidak punya waktu untuk mengunjungimu enam bulan belakangan ini, kau juga tidak pernah menghubungi kami sama sekali. Kau kira kami tidak akan khawatir?"

Jaehyun tertawa canggung, merasa bersalah karena ia terlalu sibuk enam bulan belakangan sampai lupa menghubungi sepupunya itu sama sekali. "Maaf, _hyung_. Aku lupa sangking sibuknya di sana."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku paham. Tapi jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi," Yixing berkata, meraih tangan Jaehyun dan menariknya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan. "Ada sup rumput laut, ikan, dan _kimchi_ untuk sarapan. Kau mau, kan?"

"Tentu, sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan Korea untuk sarapan," Jaehyun berkata, teringat bahwa ia selalu makan roti atau sereal sebagai sarapan selama masa tinggalnya di Amerika. Meskipun Jaehyun berusaha keras untuk menghindari topik apapun tentang Korea Selatan ketika ia tinggal di Amerika, kadang-kadang ia mau tak mau mengakui bahwa ia rindu masakan Korea, terutama jajanan-jajanannya, seperti _soondae_ dan _odaeng_. "Tapi _hyung_ , setelah sarapan aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar ke luar. Tidak apa, kan?"

"Tentu, tentu."

Yixing menghidangkan nampan yang diatasnya tertata sup rumput laut, ikan, _kimchi_ , dan semangkuk kecil penuh nasi putih. Jaehyun memakannya dengan bersemangat, dan ia sudah menghabiskan sarapannya 15 menit setelah Yixing menghidangkannya.

"Jae, kau sedang kelaparan atau kau memang doyan?"

"Dua-duanya, _hyung_ ," Jaehyun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membawa semua peralatan bekas makannya menuju bak cuci piring. Jaehyun awalnya berniat untuk mencuci semuanya sendiri, tapi Yixing buru-buru menghentikannya. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Jaehyun. Kau lebih baik jalan-jalan ke luar sekarang, mumpung masih pagi dan udaranya masih segar."

"Terimakasih, _hyung_ ," Jaehyun berkata, lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya dengan Yixing yang mengikuti di belakangnya. "Aku tidak lama. Oh ya, Joonmyeon _hyung_ mana? Aku kok tidak melihatnya daritadi."

"Ia masih di dalam kamar, masih tidur," Yixing menjawab. "Sepertinya ia kelelahan."

Jaehyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seraya memakai sepatunya. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari rumahnya itu, ia menengok menatap Yixing dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya. "Aku kira Joonmyeon _hyung_ yang _top_ , tapi ternyata Yixing _hyung_ , ya? _Hyung_ hebat juga, bisa membuat Joonmyeon _hyung_ _kelelahan_ begitu."

Jaehyun langsung mengambil langkah cepat keluar, dan ia langsung menutup pintu rumahnya itu, tak ingin mendengar teriakkan Yixing. Suara Yixing memang cukup lembut, tapi suaranya bisa berubah cempreng kalau sudah berteriak.

Jaehyun menatap sekeliling, dan ia menghela napas begitu menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang benar-benar berubah. Semuanya masih sama. Semua tanaman di depan rumahnya, warna cat rumah-rumah yang berada di sekitarnya, sampai tumpukan salju yang berada di jalanan di depan rumahnya itu tampak sama dengan keadaan jalanan tersebut musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu, musim dingin terkutuk yang membuat Jaehyun membenci musim dingin, yang membuat Jaehyun ingin melupakan tanah kelahirannya.

Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati menyusuri jalanan, dan meskipun Jaehyun sudah mengenakan pakaian empat lapis seperti kemarin, cuaca masih terasa dingin. Bahkan terasa lebih dingin, karena sekarang masih pagi dan belum banyak orang berkeliaran di luar rumah. Mungkin Jaehyun harus mencoba memakai enam lapis pakaian lain kali.

Sepanjang perjalanan, lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi itu sibuk melihat kesana-kemari, berkenalan ulang dengan lingkungan yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama tiga tahun lamanya. Anehnya, meskipun sudah tiga tahun tidak pernah berada di sini, lingkungan ini masih terasa familiar bagi Jaehyun. Seakan-akan ia tidak pernah meninggalkan lingkungan ini selama tiga tahun.

Jaehyun tiba di belokan di ujung jalan, belokan dengan pohon menjulang yang diselimuti oleh salju. Ia baru akan berbelok ketika tiba-tiba pohon di atasnya bergetar, menumpahkan salju di atas kepalanya, dan juga terdengar suara _benda_ jatuh dan rintihan yang menyusul. Semua terjadi begitu tiba-tiba dan ketika Jaehyun berhasil memproses semuanya, ia disambut oleh seorang lelaki yang tampaknya seumuran dengannya, terduduk di atas jalanan yang tertutupi salju dengan wajah yang meringis kesakitan, dan seekor kucing di pelukannya. Jaehyun juga baru sadar bahwa terasa sensasi dingin yang lebih lebih dari sebelumnya, terlebih di atas kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sahabat Jaehyun di Amerika memang tidak salah memberinya julukan _gentleman J_ , karena Jaehyun memang tipe lelaki baik yang selalu peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kalau di drama Korea, Jaehyun adalah tipe-tipe _second male lead_ yang terlalu baik dan tidak pernah mendapatkan si pemeran wanita utama. Dan karena kebaikan Jaehyun itulah, bukannya mengeluh karena rasa dingin di kepalanya, Jaehyun malah mengulurkan tangan pada lelaki asing yang terduduk di depannya itu.

Lelaki itu tampaknya tidak begitu menyadari keberadaan Jaehyun sebelumnya, karena Jaehyun yakin ia melihat tatapan kaget dalam mata lelaki tersebut sebelum tergantikan dengan tatapan datar. Lelaki itu bangun tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun langsung menarik tangannya kembali begitu sadar bahwa tawarannya untuk membantu telah ditolak secara halus.

"Mm, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaehyun bertanya lagi.

Lelaki itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, bahkan tanpa menatap Jaehyun. Ia malah sibuk membersihkan salju yang mengotori pakaiannya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan lain sibuk memegangi kucing berwarna putih yang menurut Jaehyun sangatlah lucu itu.

"Kau jatuh dari pohon, kan?"

Anggukan kepala kedua.

"Apa kau yakin kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Anggukan kepala ketiga.

"Kau yakin tidak ada tulang yang retak?"

Anggukan kepala keempat.

"Lagipula kau mau apa sih, naik-naik pohon segala? Kalau sekarang sedang musim semi atau musim panas mungkin aku maklum, tapi ini musim dingin, dan kau bahkan memakai jaket berlapis-lapis yang tidak memudahkanmu untuk naik-naik pohon."

Lelaki itu mengangkat kucing dengan dua tangannya dan menunjukannya pada Jaehyun, seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia naik ke atas pohon karena kucing yang berada di genggamannya itu. Jaehyun sesungguhnya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, selain karena ia memang masih penasaran dengan kelakuan aneh lelaki asing ini—siapa coba manusia berpikiran sehat yang mau naik ke atas pohon saat musim dingin hanya karena seekor kucing?—ia juga ingin mendengar suara si lelaki.

Tapi sebelum Jaehyun dapat bertanya lebih lanjut, lelaki itu keburu berbalik, berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun dengan kucing di gendongannya, tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Jaehyun, bahkan tanpa bungkukan kecil sebatas tanda kesopanan. Jaehyun yang ditinggal hanya bisa menatap punggung lelaki yang perlahan menjauh itu dengan tatapan bingung, sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Aneh," Jaehyun bergumam. "Benar-benar aneh."

 _Tapi lelaki itu tampan juga. Manis sih, sebenarnya._

Jaehyun menampar pipinya sendiri dengan pelan begitu ia sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan dalam pikirannya itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seolah-olah berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya, dan berbalik ke arah jalan menuju rumahnya, memutuskan untuk menyudahi jalan-jalan hari ini. Setelah lelaki itu pergi, Jaehyun baru bisa fokus pada rasa dingin di kepalanya, dan karena Jaehyun benci dingin, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali ke rumah dan meringkuk di dalam kamar.

 _Tapi memang benar, kok, lelaki tadi itu memang benar-benar manis_.

Jaehyun menghadiahi dirinya sendiri satu tamparan lagi di pipi. Dan kali ini agak terlalu keras, karena Jaehyun sendiri berteriak kesakitan karenanya.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

Hm. Saya balik-balik bukannya ngelanjutin Arranged Marriage malah bikin FF baru, dengan _pair_ baru pula :') Saya akhir-akhir ini lagi kesengsem (?) banget sama NCT, bias saya Taeyong dan _pair_ favorit saya Jaeyong. Makanya saya pengen bikin FF dengan _cast_ mereka sekali-kali, dan ketika ide FF ini dateng, saya ngga ragu-ragu lagi buat bikin ehehe.

Itu sebenernya SuLay pengen saya bikin anak NCT, tapi kayaknya anak NCT lebih pas buat karakter lain aja, daripada sepupunya Jaehyun. Awalnya saya bingung mau bikin sepupu Jaehyun siapa. Awalnya pengen Yunho, tapi ngga jadi, dan akhirnya jadi lah Joonmyeon. Sekalian nyelipin _pair_ favorit di EXO lah ya. Lagian Joonmyeon emang rada mirip sama Jaehyun, jadi cocoklah jadi sepupu gitu.

Ya, jadi, semoga kalian suka sama fanfic ini. Rencananya di fanfic ini saya juga mau masukkin pairing NCT yang lain, tapi belum tau mau pairing apa. Kalian bisa kasih saran buat pairing yang kalian pengen liat di fanfic ini melalui review yaa, saran saya terima sepenuh hati, hehe.

 _Thankyou for reading_!


	2. Chapter 2

Hansol bisa gila.

Ia baru bangun beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi sekarang ia sudah dibuat kalang kabut karena sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempat tidurnya, padahal satu jam yang lalu, ketika Hansol terbangun sebentar karena merasa haus, sahabatnya itu masih tertidur nyenyak, meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya kecuali kepala. Posisi yang mengingatkan Hansol akan seekor kucing lucu yang bergelung karena kedinginan.

Meskipun sahabat tersayangnya itu memang sering sekali tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini, Hansol tak akan pernah bisa terbiasa. Terutama karena tak pernah ada kepastian kapan sahabatnya itu akan kembali. Kalau Hansol sedang beruntung, sahabatnya itu akan kembali ke rumah dalam hitungan jam saja. Tapi kalau Hansol sedang sial, sahabatnya itu bisa-bisa menghilang berhari-hari tanpa memberi kabar. Hansol ingat sahabatnya itu pernah menghilang selama dua minggu penuh ketika sedang dalam masa libur musim panas, dan kembali ke rumah dengan tampang tak berdosa. Hansol yang tadinya mau marah langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena ia lemah pada wajah polos sahabatnya itu.

Ketika sahabatnya menghilang selama dua minggu, satu-satunya hal yang menahan Hansol dari melaporkan hilangnya sang sahabat ke polisi adalah karena sahabatnya itu kerap mewanti-wanti Hansol untuk tidak melaporkan masalah menghilangnya dia, meskipun ia sudah menghilang selama berminggu-minggu ataupun berbulan-bulan. Sahabatnya itu selalu berkata bahwa mau selama apapun ia menghilang tanpa memberi kabar, ia pasti akan kembali. Bahkan sahabatnya itu sampai mengancam akan memutus tali persahabatannya dengan Hansol kalau Hansol sampai berani melaporkan masalah kehilangannya itu ke polisi.

Hansol sudah bersiap-siap untuk mencari sosok sahabatnya itu, kalau-kalau ia belum pergi terlalu jauh, ketika pintu depan tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka, membawa hawa dingin yang disebabkan oleh cuaca di luar, dan menampakkan sosok sahabatnya yang gemetaran dengan seekor kucing dengan bulu berwarna putih di gendongannya. Hansol langsung buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu depan, dan menarik sahabatnya itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, mendekati penghangat ruangan yang berada di ruang tamu, karena Hansol tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang kedinginan, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang tidak berhenti gemetar sejak tadi.

"Lee Taeyong, kenapa kau ini hobi sekali membuat orang khawatir, sih?"

 **Soul City**

 **Jaehyun, Jung** x **Taeyong, Lee**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

"Ini, aku membuatkanmu cokelat hangat."

Sosok lelaki dengan surai cokelat gelap yang kini tengah duduk sangat dekat dengan penghangat ruangan itu menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda terimakasih setelah ia mengambil segelas cokelat hangat yang disodorkan oleh Hansol. Keadaannya sudah mulai membaik, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang sudah tidak lagi gemetaran, dan juga kembalinya rona merah pada wajahnya yang tadi pucatnya bukan main.

Hansol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di hadapan Taeyong, lalu menghela napas begitu melihat seekor kucing yang kini tengah bergelung rapat dengan Taeyong, mencari kehangatan. "Taeyong, demi Tuhan, sekarang sedang musim dingin. Aku paham kalau kau menyelamatkan semua kucing itu saat sedang musim yang lain, ketika pohon-pohon sedang tidak diselimuti salju atau es yang membuatnya licin. Naik-naik pohon saat sedang musim dingin itu sangat berbahaya, kau tahu?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia sepenuhnya mengerti ucapan Hansol. Tapi Hansol tahu meskipun Taeyong mengerti, Taeyong tidak akan menghentikan kebiasaannya itu.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan kucing yang satu ini? Sebentar, biar aku tebak. Kau sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar perumahan kita, lalu tiba-tiba kau mendengar suara kucing mengeong di dahan pohon yang berada di atasmu, dan karena kau adalah Lee Taeyong si penyayang binatang, kau langsung memutuskan untuk naik pohon, di musim dingin begini, hanya untuk membawa kucing itu turun, begitu?" Hansol ingin sekali berteriak marah pada Taeyong ketika melihat sahabatnya itu menganggukan kepalanya, tapi Hansol tidak sampai hati untuk benar-benar marah pada sahabatnya itu, karena toh sebenarnya niat Taeyong itu baik. Tapi tetap saja, Hansol tidak bisa tinggal diam. "Lee Taeyong, kau kan tahu kalau kucing itu memiliki keseimbangan yang hebat, kan? Mau dia jatuh dari pohon dengan posisi apapun, dia tetap akan bisa mendarat dengan kakinya, ya Tuhan. Kau tidak perlu repot naik-naik pohon segala."

Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar omelan Hansol. Ia menggendong kucing yang tadinya bergelung nyaman di sebelahnya itu, lalu menunjukkan salah satu kakinya kepada Hansol.

Salah satu kaki kucing itu ternyata terluka.

Detik selanjutnya, Taeyong menemukan dirinya dalam pelukan Hansol. Hansol memeluknya erat, bahkan sampai membuat Taeyong sedikit kesulitan bernapas karenanya. Taeyong langsung mengeratkan genggamannya pada kucing yang sedang berada dalam gendongannya itu, tidak ingin kucing itu tiba-tiba terjatuh karena efek dari pelukan Hansol.

"Taeyong, maafkan aku! Aku kira kau lagi-lagi bertindak bodoh dan membahayakan keselamatan dirimu sendiri hanya untuk seekor kucing yang bisa turun dari pohon dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Maafkan aku karena sudah mengomel padamu, padahal aku tidak tahu kenyataannya. Maafkan aku!"

Taeyong yang mendengar permintaan maaf Hansol hanya tertawa seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. Ia membiarkan Hansol memeluknya untuk beberapa menit, sebelum tepukan lembutnya di punggung Hansol berubah menjadi tepukan-tepukan keras, tanda bahwa ia meminta Hansol untuk melepaskan pelukannya karena ia mulai merasa betul-betul kesulitan bernafas, sangking eratnya pelukan Hansol pada tubuhnya.

Hansol yang sudah terbiasa dengan _kebisuan_ sahabatnya itu langsung mengerti maksud Taeyong, dan ia buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Taeyong yang notabene lebih kecil dan lebih kurus daripada tubuhnya itu. Taeyong langsung menghela napasnya lega begitu Hansol melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Kau mau memelihara kucing ini?" Hansol bertanya sembari mengelus kepala kucing yang kini berada di pangkuan Taeyong itu. Taeyong membalasnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, sesuatu yang sudah diduga oleh Hansol karena Taeyong memang selalu begitu. Naik pohon merupakan keahliannya, dan karena itulah Taeyong senang sekali membantu para kucing yang menurutnya terjebak di atas pohon dan tidak bisa turun, lalu membawa kucing itu pulang ke rumah. Kalau kucing itu terluka, Taeyong akan merawatnya sampai kucing itu tidak terluka lagi, lalu melepasnya ke tempat penampungan kucing yang berada di dekat rumahnya. Kalau kucing itu nyatanya tidak terluka, Taeyong tetap akan merawatnya, meski hanya satu hari.

Ia juga sering membawa pulang binatang-binatang yang ditemukannya terluka di jalan, lalu merawatnya sampai sembuh. Tapi Taeyong tidak akan pernah menjadikan binatang-binatang itu peliharaannya sendiri. Ia pasti akan melepaskannya di tempat penampungan binatang yang bisa ia temukan, atau menyuruh Hansol untuk mencari orang lain yang mau merawatnya.

Hansol sendiri tidak mengerti apa alasan Taeyong bersikap seperti itu, tapi Hansol memilih untuk tidak bertanya. Lagipula walaupun ia bertanya, ia yakin sahabatnya itu tidak akan menjawab.

 _Taeyong, sampai kapan kau mau bersikap seperti ini terus? Aku rindu mendengar suaramu. Aku rindu dirimu yang dulu._

* * *

Taeyong terbangun tepat pada jam enam pagi keesokan harinya. Ia memang selalu bangun jam enam pagi pada hari-hari sekolah, lalu ia akan memulai rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Mulai dari membereskan tempat tidurnya, mandi, lalu membuatkan sarapan dan bekal untuk dirinya dan Hansol. Taeyong sudah melakukan hal ini sejak satu tahun yang lalu, ketika ia dan Hansol memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama, tanpa adanya sosok orangtua.

Taeyong dan Hansol sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, semua karena rumah mereka yang bersebelahan dengan satu sama lain, dan fakta bahwa ayah keduanya juga merupakan sepasang sahabat sejak bangku kuliah. Setelah istri mereka melahirkan seorang anak di tahun yang sama, para ayah itu memastikan untuk mengenalkan anak mereka pada satu sama lain, dan itulah alasan utama dibalik persahabatan Taeyong dan Hansol. Taeyong benar-benar merasa perlu berterimakasih pada ayahnya dan ayah Hansol karena sudah membuatnya mengenal pemuda bermata bambi itu, karena tanpa Hansol, Taeyong akan benar-benar menjadi seorang penyendiri yang tidak memiliki teman satupun.

Hansol adalah satu-satunya teman yang iaa punya.

Taeyong ingat bahwa dulu ia memiliki banyak teman selain Hansol, namun kejadian yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu itu merubah segalanya. Semua orang yang ia kira temannya menjauhinya, dan hanya Hansol yang tinggal. Sejak saat itu, semuanya berubah dalam hidup Taeyong. Ia mulai menutup dirinya dari semua orang, kecuali Hansol. Ia merubah total caranya bersikap di depan publik. Hanya Hansol yang bisa melihat sisi Taeyong yang dulu, itu pun hanya sebagian kecil. Taeyong tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan sikapnya yang dulu, sifatnya yang asli kepada siapapun.

Taeyong tidak ingin kejadian satu tahun yang lalu itu terulang kembali.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, terdengar suara nyaring yang berasal dari kamar Taeyong dan Hansol. Suara itu berasal dari alarm di ponsel Hansol, yang memang selalu di _setting_ untuk berbunyi setiap jam setengah tujuh tepat untuk membangunkan Hansol dari tidurnya. Dan karena Hansol merupakan seseorang yang tidak terlalu susah dibangunkan, ia pasti akan selalu terbangun pada detik pertama alarm itu berbunyi.

"Pagi, Taeyong!"

Benar, kan.

"Hari ini menu sarapannya apa? Bekalnya juga apa?" Hansol bertanya seraya mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang berada di ruang makan, menghadap ke arah Taeyong yag kini tengah berada di dapur, sibuk membuat sarapan dan bekal untuk dirinya dan Hansol. "Aku sedang ingin makan _pancake_ dan telur, omong-omong."

Taeyong tidak memberikan reaksi apapun pada pertanyaan Hansol, dan hanya menyodorkan satu piring dengan _pancake_ yang dilumuri madu dan mentega di atasnya. Hansol langsung bertepuk tangan begitu melihat menu sarapannya pagi itu, dan langsung memakannya dengan semangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taeyong selesai memasak sarapan bagiannya dan juga dua bekal untuk dibawa ke sekolah. Hansol lagi-lagi bertepuk tangan ketika melihat bahwa telur dadar adalah salah satu menu bekalnya hari itu, dan ia hampir saja memeluk Taeyong lagi karena merasa senang bahwa keinginannya hari ini terpenuhi semua, tapi Taeyong keburu menjauh darinya. Lelaki bertubuh ramping itu malah berjalan menuju ruang tamu, menghampiri seekor kucing yang dibiarkan berada di atas sofa sejak kemarin malam.

" _Ya,_ Taeyong! Sarapan dulu, baru kau urusi kucing itu!" Hansol berseru, yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Taeyong. Lelaki berambut pirang keemasan itu hanya bisa menghela napasnya, sebelum mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan memakan sarapannya.

Taeyong baru kembali ke ruang makan ketika Hansol sudah hampir menghabiskan makanan yang berada di piringnya. Hansol yang awalnya ingin berlama-lama duduk dan mengobrol dengan Taeyong—walaupun ujung-ujungnya pasti hanya Hansol yang akan berbicara, dan Taeyong akan tetap _membisu_ —langsung buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya begitu melihat jam yang bertengger di dinding ruang makan. 45 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, dan ia masih belum mandi ataupun menyiapkan buku yang harus ia bawa hari itu. Hansol tidak mau terlambat.

Terlebih, ia tidak mau membuat Taeyong terlambat juga karena dirinya.

Taeyong benci terlambat.

Lebih tepatnya, Taeyong benci terlambat karena semua siswa yang terlambat otomatis akan menjadi pusat perhatian semua siswa yang sudah berada di kelas lebih dulu.

Taeyong yang _sekarang_ benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

* * *

"Hansol, sudah dengar gosipnya?"

Kini Taeyong dan Hansol sudah berada di sekolah, lebih tepatnya di dalam kelas mereka. Keduanya memang sekelas, berkat upaya orangtua keduanya, yang memohon-mohon kepada kepala sekolah untuk membiarkan mereka berada di kelas yang sama sampai kelulusan nanti. Dan tentu saja kalau mereka berdua sekelas, itu juga berarti mereka berdua duduk di samping satu sama lain.

"Gosip apa?" Hansol mengerutkan keningnya, penasaran dengan gosip yang disebut-sebut oleh siswa yang duduk di depannya ini, Kim Doyoung. Meskipun Taeyong menutup diri dari semua orang, tidak berarti Hansol juga ikut-ikutan menutup diri. Ia masih suka berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru, berteman dengan setiap siswa yang berada di kelasnya, dan mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah. Berbeda dengan Taeyong yang memang datang ke sekolah hanya untuk belajar, bukan untuk bersosialisasi.

"Hari ini katanya akan ada murid baru di kelas kita," Doyoung berkata dengan semangat. "Katanya pindahan dari Amerika, loh. Keren sekali, kan?"

"Biasa saja, sih."

"Ah, kau ini memang tidak asyik, Sol."

Hansol tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut teman satu kelasnya itu. "Memangnya siswa baru ini lelaki atau perempuan?"

"Menurut sumber terpercaya sih, lelaki. Katanya murid baru ini sangat tampan seperti pangeran."

"Memangnya kau pernah melihat pangeran di dunia nyata?"

"Tidak. Tapi kan aku pernah melihat pangeran di buku dongeng bergambar waktu aku kecil dulu."

Hansol langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban terlalu jujur yang diutarakan Doyoung itu. Ia baru akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring, dan juga terdengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka, membuat Doyoung, yang merupakan ketua kelas, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke depan.

"Ber—"

"Tidak perlu, ketua kelas. Hari ini tidak perlu memberi salam," wali kelas mereka, seorang pria paruh baya bernama Kim Pilsuk dan mengajar Matematika itu berkata dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Guru yang biasa dipanggil Kim _songsaengnim_ itu memang termasuk salah satu guru favorit, karena ia memang ramah dan tidak pelit nilai. "Mungkin kalian semua sudah mendengar gosipnya, bahwa hari ini akan ada murid baru di kelas ini. Gosip itu benar, dan memang akan ada murid baru yang bergabung dengan kelas kita mulai hari ini."

Suasana kelas yang tadinya tenang langsung berubah ricuh begitu Kim _songsaengnim_ menyelesaikan ucapannya. Hansol sendiri juga langsung ikut-ikutan heboh, ia bahkan merangkul Taeyong, satu-satunya yang terlihat tidak tertarik dengan kedatangan murid baru itu.

"Katanya murid barunya itu tampan loh, Tae! Siapa tahu kau suka, kan?" Hansol berkata dengan nada jahil, yang membuat Taeyong menatapnya malas, sebelum kembali memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Ayo masuk," Kim _songsaengnim_ berbicara pada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di luar pintu kelas, dan tidak butuh lama sampai seorang lelaki dengan tubuh yang cukup tinggi dan kulit seputih susu berjalan memasuki kelas, yang sukses membuat suasana di dalam kelas itu bertambah ricuh, terutama setelah anak baru itu tersenyum menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru, menunjukkan lesung pipi andalannya.

"Wah, kau ternyata benar," Hansol berkata pada Doyoung. "Murid baru itu memang cukup tampan."

"Sumber informasiku memang tidak pernah salah, Sol," Doyoung tersenyum bangga.

"Tentu saja tidak pernah salah. Orang sumber informasimu itu si ketua osis."

"Hah? Kok kau bisa—"

"Hampir seisi sekolah sudah tahu kalau kau, Kim Doyoung, sedang dekat dengan si ketua osis, alias Moon Taeil. Tidak sulit menebak siapa sumbermu itu kalau tahu tentang kedekatan kalian berdua."

Pipi Doyoung langsung memerah begitu mendengar ucapan Hansol, dan Hansol hanya bisa tertawa karena ia sukses membuat Doyoung merona malu seperti itu.

"Tenang dulu, semua," Kim _songsaengnim_ berkata, sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya karena melihat antusiasme siswa-siswanya, terutama para gadis, atas kedatangan murid baru yang tampan itu. "Kalau kalian tidak tenang, murid baru ini tidak akan bisa mulai memperkenalkan diri, dan kalian tidak akan bisa mengetahui namanya."

Mendengar ucapan Kim _songsaengnim_ , semua langsung menghentikan kehebohan mereka, mengembalikan suasana menjadi tenang seperti semula.

"Nah, begini kan enak," Kim _songsaengnim_ tersenyum, lalu beralih menatap murid baru yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya itu. "Sekarang kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu, nak."

Ketika semua orang di dalam kelas itu sibuk menyimak kalimat perkenalan si murid baru untuk bisa mengetahui namanya, Taeyong malah sibuk menggambar di bagian belakang buku tulisnya. Ia begitu larut dalam kegiatannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar sama sekali ketika murid baru itu menyebutkan namanya, meskipun sesungguhnya Taeyong juga tidak peduli. Ia tidak memiliki niat sama sekali untuk mendekati murid baru itu dan berteman dengannya, jadi mengetahui namanya juga tidak ada gunanya.

Taeyong pulih dari keadaan terlalu fokusnya ketika ia merasakan tepukan keras pada bahunya, dan siapa lagi yang berani memukulnya seperti itu kalau bukan Hansol? Taeyong sudah bersiap untuk membalas sahabatnya itu, kalau saja ia tidak menangkap tatapan para siswa di kelasnya yang semuanya tertuju kearahnya.

 _Ada apa? Aku tidak merasa melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini._

Taeyong rasanya ingin menghilang saja. Mungkin dulu ia memang suka menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Ia malah merasa sangat membencinya.

"Jadi kau dan Tuan Lee sudah saling kenal, Tuan Jung?"

Suara wali kelasnya itu membuat Taeyong, yang awalnya sibuk memandangi lantai, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah wali kelasnya dan murid baru itu.

 _Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku—_

"Kami hanya sempat tidak sengaja bertemu kemarin, _songsaengnim_ ," murid baru itu menatap sosok wali kelasnya sekilas ketika menjawab, sebelum tatapannya kembali ia jatuhkan pada sosok Taeyong. "Jadi, saya boleh duduk di sebelahnya kan, _songsaengnim_?"

Begitu mendengar ucapan murid baru itu, Taeyong langsung menoleh ke arah kirinya, ke arah bangku kosong yang memang tidak ditempati sejak awal tahun ajaran karena kurangnya jumlah siswa di kelas itu. Sebenarnya ada satu kursi kosong lainnya, dan Taeyong merasa ingin sekali menyuruh murid baru itu untuk duduk di kursi itu, dan bukannya duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tentu, tentu," Kim _songsaengnim_ menganggukan kepalanya, dan si murid baru langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat duduknya yang baru. Taeyong hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati, dan mencoba bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan fakta bahwa murid baru itu memilih untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Dan tentu saja Taeyong berhasil. Ia jagonya dalam hal berpura-pura.

"Hai," murid baru itu berkata begitu ia sudah menduduki tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah Taeyong, dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. "Kau masih mengingatku? Aku yang kemarin, err, melihatmu ketika kau jatuh dari pohon. Namaku Jung Jaehyun, dan kau?"

"Taeyong. Lee Taeyong."

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

Akhirnya setelah ngga ada ide sama sekali buat nulis, jadi juga chapter dua fanfic ini, meskipun sebenernya hasilnya ngga sebagus yang saya harapkan, abisnya tiba-tiba saya nggak nemu ide sama sekali, jadi maaf banget kalo chapter ini jatohnya maksa :')

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview, ngefavs, dan ngefollow fanfic ini! Saya bener-bener seneng baca review dari kalian semua, dan maaf karena belum bisa bales, belum nemu waktu yang pas buat bales-balesinnya soalnya.

Semoga suka chapter ini, ya. Maaf kalau ada kekurangan.

 _Thankyou for reading_!


	3. Chapter 3

"Eh?"

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar suara itu, padahal si lelaki kucing yang ia temui kemarin itu tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali, dan malah terus-terusan menatap ke arah papan tulis seakan-akan papan tulis lebih menarik dari seorang Jung Jaehyun.

"Iya, namanya Taeyong," Jaehyun baru tersadar bahwa suara itu berasal dari seorang lelaki dengan rambut mencolok—karena berwarna pirang keemasan—yang duduk di sebelah si lelaki kucing, yang ternyata bernama Taeyong, menurut si pirang keemasan. "Aku Hansol, omong-omong. Ji Hansol."

"Ah, ya. Aku Jung Jaehyun."

"Aku tahu, aku kan memperhatikan perkenalanmu di depan tadi, tidak seperti temanku ini," Lelaki yang bernama Hansol itu berkata seraya merangkul pundak Taeyong, namun Taeyong malah melepaskan tangan Hansol secara paksa dari pundaknya, yang membuat Hansol tertawa sesaat sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Jaehyun. "Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham, jadi aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Taeyongku tersayang ini tidak akan menjawab kalau kau ajak bicara. Aku tidak mau kau salah paham dan mengira Taeyong itu sombong atau tak sopan, atau kasar, atau hal-hal buruk lainnya. Ia punya alasannya sendiri, kenapa ia tidak mau bicara. Jadi—aw! Iya, iya, aku akan diam. Tidak usah menendang kakiku begitu, dong!"

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, berpura-pura seakan-akan ia mengerti dan tak akan bertanya lebih jauh, meski sebetulnya ia sangat heran, sekaligus penasaran. Heran dengan fakta bahwa lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya ini tak mau bicara—berdasarkan keterangan Hansol—dan juga penasaran dengan alasan dibalik sikap menolak bicaranya itu.

 **Soul City**

 **Jaehyun, Jung** x **Taeyong, Lee**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

"Halo, aku Doyoung, Kim Doyoung. Aku ketua kelas di kelas ini, dan Kim _songsaengnim_ menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu mengelilingi sekolah, sekalian memberitahumu semua nama dan fungsi dari ruangan-ruangan yang berada di sekolah ini."

Bel baru berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu, tapi ia sudah didatangi oleh salah seorang teman sekelasnya, lelaki yang tadi Jaehyun lihat memiliki tempat duduk di depan Hansol. Lelaki itu, yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Doyoung sekaligus ketua kelas di kelasnya berada, entah mengapa mengingatkan Jaehyun akan seekor kelinci, terutama setelah melihat senyum lebar yang berada di wajahnya itu.

"Ah, hai," Jaehyun tersenyum, membalas sapaan Doyoung. Mengingat ucapan Doyoung tadi, ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya, siap untuk dibawa berkeliling sekolah barunya itu. Tetapi sebelum ia benar-benar mengikuti ketua kelasnya yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya itu, Jaehyun menoleh ke arah kanannya, tempat dimana seorang Lee Taeyong sedang duduk dengan _earphone_ yang menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya, dan juga Hansol yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di atas bahu Taeyong, mata tertuju pada layar ponselnya, entah sedang melihat atau melakukan apa.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar merasa terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa kau ingin duduk di sebelah Lee Taeyong," Doyoung tiba-tiba berkata setelah ia dan Jaehyun sudah keluar dari ruang kelas. "Aku tidak mengira ia punya kenalan lain selain Hansol."

"Mm, aku dan Taeyong sebenarnya juga tidak begitu saling mengenal," Jaehyun menjelaskan sembari mengelus tengkuk lehernya. "Kami hanya bertemu kemarin, dan aku juga tidak yakin bahwa Taeyong mengingatku, kalau dilihat dari sikapnya."

"Ah, Taeyong memang selalu begitu. Kalau dilihat dari sikapnya, ia juga tidak mengenal semua orang kecuali Hansol," Doyoung tertawa pelan, sesekali menunjuk beberapa ruangan penting yang mereka temui ketika berjalan, dan juga memberitahu fungsi-fungsinya kepada Jaehyun. "Sejak Taeyong dan Hansol pindah kesini sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, hanya Hansol yang mau mencoba untuk berbaur dan berteman, sedangkan Taeyong selalu menutup dirinya, ia bahkan tidak mau menyahut atau menjawab setiap kali diajak bicara. Guru juga tidak pernah menunjuknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan, karena Taeyong tak akan menjawab. Kalau bukan karena Hansol yang menjelaskan kepada semua orang bahwa Taeyong punya alasan sendiri kenapa ia tak mau bicara begitu, semua orang akan mengira bahwa Taeyong itu benar-benar seseorang yang tak sopan, atau bahkan sombong."

"Taeyong juga benar-benar minim ekspresi," Doyoung melanjutkan, tampaknya ia merupakan salah satu tipe orang yang benar-benar suka bicara, atau mungkin bergosip, terlihat dari bersemangatnya ia ketika membicarakan Taeyong. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum, marah, sedih, atau ekspresi-ekspresi lainnya selain kepada Hansol. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang pernah aku lihat darinya, yang ditujukan pada orang selain Hansol, adalah ekspresi datarnya. Bahkan saat seisi kelas tertawa karena suatu lelucon yang diutarakan oleh Choi _songsaengnim_ —yang merupakan guru terlucu di sekolah ini, omong-omong. Dia selalu bisa membuat semua orang tertawa—ia akan setia dengan wajah datarnya, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin tertawa sama sekali. Benar-benar aneh."

Jaehyun yang sedaritadi setia mendengar Doyoung berbicara tentang Taeyong, yang juga diselingi dengan Doyoung yang akan menunjuk ruangan-ruangan penting dan menjelaskan fungsinya, bertambah penasaran akan sosok yang duduk di sebelah kanannya itu. Awalnya ia hanya ingin duduk di sebelah Taeyong karena ia mengenali sosok itu, sosok yang ia temui kemarin, si lelaki yang jatuh dari pohon, dengan kucing yang berada di gendongannya. Ia hanya merasa senang dapat melihat satu wajah yang familiar baginya, dan karena itulah ia refleks meminta pada Kim _songsaengnim_ untuk memperbolehkannya duduk di sebelah Taeyong.

Oke, mungkin bukan karena itu saja. Sejujurnya, sejak pertemuan singkatnya dengan lelaki itu kemarin pagi, Jaehyun tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul, pikiran Jaehyun tidak diisi dengan orang _itu_ dan kenangan-kenangan buruknya selama berada di Seoul. Pikirannya malah diisi dengan seorang lelaki yang tampan namun juga manis, yang tak sengaja ia temui ketika sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar perumahannya, seorang lelaki yang meninggalkan kesan mendalam bagi Jaehyun karena pertemuan mereka yang unik dan juga fakta bahwa lelaki itu tampak misterius bagi Jaehyun—mulai dari sikapnya kemarin yang tak membuka mulutnya sama sekali, sampai ekspresinya yang datar, namun begitu Jaehyun melihat matanya, ia bisa melihat banyak kesedihan di dalamnya. Bagi Jaehyun, sosok yang sekarang ia ketahui bernama Lee Taeyong itu menyimpan banyak kisah dan rahasia, sama seperti dirinya.

Teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru, yang tadi sibuk berbisik-bisik karena kedatangan dirinya, mungkin berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang pemuda normal, tapi keren karena sebelumnya tinggal di Amerika. Mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa ia sama seperti kebanyakkan lelaki seusianya, terutama apabila mereka hanya melihat Jaehyun dari penampilannya saja.

Tapi nyatanya mereka salah.

Karena seorang Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun, si siswa pindahan dari Amerika itu, sebenarnya seorang pembunuh.

* * *

" _J! Kenapa kau baru menelepon sekarang?_ I'm dying to hear about how you doing there! _Sebenarnya aku ingin meneleponmu lebih dulu, tapi karena aku takut kau sedang sibuk, aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu menelepon duluan._ "

"Maaf," Jaehyun tertawa begitu mendengar suara sahabatnya di ujung sana. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga bahwa ia akan disapa dengan protes dari Johnny begitu teleponnya itu diangkat. Dan benar saja, bukannya menyapanya dengan sapaan biasa seperti 'halo' atau 'hai', Johnny malah langsung protes karena tidak ditelepon lebih cepat. "Ketika aku sampai di Seoul, aku benar-benar kelelahan setelah penerbangan yang panjang, jadi aku tidur seharian, dari sore sampai pagi. Lalu kemarin aku sibuk mengatur semua barangku seperti semula sebelum ditinggalkan, jadi aku tidak sempat meneleponmu. Aku baru sempat sekarang, setelah aku pulang sekolah."

Jaehyun dapat mendengar helaan napas Johnny di ujung sana, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara sahabatnya itu lagi. " _Bagaimana? Kau sudah mulai mencari cinta pertamamu itu?_ "

"Apa-apaan. Sudah berapa kali sih aku mengatakan padamu kalau dia bukan cinta pertamaku? Dia hanya teman lama."

" _Hanya teman lama, ya? Teman lama yang terus kau ingat sampai sekarang, teman lama yang bahkan membuatmu pergi ke Seoul, tempat yang kau hindari mati-matian, hanya karena kau mendengar kalau teman lamamu itu sudah kembali ke Seoul setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkannya. Ya. Tentu saja. Teman lama._ "

Jaehyun tertawa begitu mendengar nada sarkastis dalam suara sahabatnya itu. Padahal baru beberapa hari berpisah, tapi ia sudah rindu menghabiskan waktu dengan Johnny. "Oke, mungkin aku memang _sedikit_ menyukainya dulu. Tapi—"

" _Nah! Benar, kan! Dia memang cinta pertamamu. Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang._ "

"Tapi kau kan tahu kalau alasan utamaku ingin kembali bertemu dengannya bukan karena aku masih menyukainya, tapi karena aku berhutang banyak padanya. Dia melakukan banyak hal untukku dulu, dan aku ingin membalas semua kebaikannya padaku."

" _Aku juga sudah melakukan banyak untukmu, tapi kau malah tega meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Kau pilih kasih, J. Pasti_ teman lama _mu ini lebih tampan dariku, makanya kau rela memohon-mohon pada ayahmu untuk mengizinkanmu kembali ke Seoul._ " Johnny terdengar begitu sedih ketika mengucapkan kalimat-kalimatnya barusan, tetapi Jaehyun tahu Johnny hanya pura-pura. Ia begitu mengenal Johnny sampai ia berani bertaruh, bahwa Johnny pasti sedang menahan tawanya di ujung sana.

Jaehyun masih ingat jelas, bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Johnny untuk pertama kalinya, bagaimana persahabatan keduanya di mulai.

Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Johnny tepat di hari pertamanya menginjakkan kaki di ibukota Amerika Serikat. Ayahnya memang tidak memiliki rumah di sana, dan lebih memilih membeli sebuah unit apartemen sebagai tempat tinggalnya di Amerika. Alasan utamanya adalah karena ia tinggal sendirian, dan juga karena ia lebih sering berada di luar rumah, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, daripada berada di dalam rumah. Karena itulah ia lebih memilih sebuah unit apartemen sebagai tempat tinggalnya, karena memang harganya lebih murah, meskipun tidak _jauh_ lebih murah, dan juga lebih kecil dan cocok untuk ditinggali seorang diri.

Jaehyun ingat bahwa ayahnya langsung meninggalkannya sendirian setelah menjemputnya dari bandara dan mengantarnya ke apartemen, tempat dimana ia akan tinggal selama ia berada di Amerika, tanpa lupa memberinya beberapa lembar uang untuk membeli makanan kalau seandainya ia lapar. Ayahnya tampaknya lupa bahwa Jaehyun belum beradaptasi sama sekali dengan tempat tinggal barunya, dan bahwa kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya waktu itu masih sangatlah buruk. Jaehyun hanya bisa mondar-mandir di dalam unit apartemennya dengan perut kelaparan, bingung harus bagaimana. Ia sebenarnya sudah siap untuk menerima nasibnya, kelaparan sampai ayahnya itu pulang—yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kapan—kalau saja tidak terdengar ketukan di pintunya.

Ketika Jaehyun membuka pintu unit apartemennya, pandangannya langsung jatuh pada seorang pemuda dengan tinggi yang melebihi dirinya, dan meskipun Jaehyun belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu sebelumnya, melihat wajahnya membuat Jaehyun nyaman, namun sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

"Err, _hello_?" Meskipun Jaehyun tahu bahwa pemuda yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu unit apartemennya ini memiliki wajah orang Asia dan kemungkinan memiliki darah Korea—karena Jaehyun bisa membedakan mana yang orang Korea dan mana yang bukan dimana pun ia berada—tetap saja ada kemungkinan bahwa pemuda ini tidak bisa berbahasa Korea karena tinggal di Amerika sejak lahir. Karena itulah Jaehyun menyapanya dengan sapaan se-simpel ' _hello_ ' karena kata itu merupakan salah satu kata dalam bahasa Inggris yang ia tahu. Dan jujur saja, Jaehyun hanya tahu sedikit kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Hai!" Langsung tampak ekspresi lega pada wajah Jaehyun begitu ia mendengar pemuda di depannya ini menyapanya dengan bahasa Korea. Setidaknya ia berhasil menemukan seseorang yang dapat ia ajak berbicara selain ayahnya. "Aku Johnny. Johnny Seo. Paman Jung kemarin memberitahuku bahwa anaknya akan tiba di Amerika hari ini, dan ia menugaskanku untuk membantumu kalau kau memiliki kesulitan. Kesulitan apa pun. Tapi kalau kesulitanmu itu karena tidak bisa mendapatkan pacar, _well_ , aku tidak bisa membantu, karena sampai sekarang pun aku juga tidak punya pacar."

Jaehyun langsung tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan Johnny itu. Tawa tulus pertamanya setelah kejadian yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Korea Selatan dan tinggal di Amerika bersama ayahnya, seseorang yang sesungguhnya ia benci karena telah meninggalkan ia dan ibunya sendirian, dan malah pindah ke Amerika yang membuat Jaehyun tidak pernah melihatnya selama dua tahun lamanya. Jaehyun ingat betapa malunya dirinya ketika ia menekatkan diri untuk menelepon ayahnya, memohon-mohon padanya untuk membiarkannya tinggal bersama sang ayah di Amerika. Meskipun ia merasa sangat malu, rasa malunya itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan rasa sedih dan rasa bersalahnya waktu itu. Dua macam perasaan yang membuatnya ingin meninggalkan Korea Selatan dengan segera.

Persahabatan antara Jaehyun dan Johnny dimulai dengan hal sesederhana sebuah ketukan di pintu unit apartemen Jaehyun. Keduanya tak terpisahkan sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu, terutama setelah Jaehyun tahu bahwa ia dan Johnny bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Johnny lah yang mengenalkannya pada Mark, seorang sahabatnya yang lain, dan juga pada beberapa teman Jaehyun lainnya. Johnny lah yang pertama kali tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Jaehyun begitu ingin meninggalkan dan melupakan tanah kelahirannya itu. Johnny juga lah yang pertama kali tahu tentang perasaan bersalah Jaehyun yang sedemikian besarnya, dan bagaimana Jaehyun tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, bahkan hingga detik ini. Johnny memiliki tempat spesial di hati Jaehyun, sampai-sampai Jaehyun sudah menganggap pemuda bermarga Seo itu seperti saudaranya sendiri.

" _Halo? Hei! Aku tidak menerima teleponmu untuk didiamkan seperti ini, ya!_ " Jaehyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar suara keras Johnny di ujung sana. Ia yakin sahabatnya itu sedang berteriak-teriak, terbukti dari betapa besar suara yang bisa ia dengar saat ini. " _J!_ "

"Maaf, maaf, aku sempat melamun tadi," Jaehyun meringis bersalah. "Oh ya, pasti disana sedang pagi, kan? Kau tidak sekolah?"

" _Kebiasaanmu melamun itu benar-benar perlu dihentikan, J,_ " Jaehyun dapat melihat Johnny menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di ujung sana, kebiasaannya kalau tidak setuju atau kesal dengan sesuatu. " _Saat kau mendiamkanku tadi sebenarnya aku sudah izin padamu untuk mematikan sambungan telepon karena sekolah akan dimulai 45 menit lagi tapi aku belum juga bersiap-siap. Mandi saja belum. Ini semua karena kau. Kalau aku telat, aku akan membunuhmu. Serius. Mana pelajaran pertamaku hari ini si pak tua itu, lagi._ "

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku? Cepat sana mandi! Aku tahu kau tidak suka mandi dan termasuk tim hemat air, tapi kau tahu kalau kau harus mandi, kan? Dan, selamat bersenang-senang dengan si pak tua, tuan Seo!"

" _Sialan kau_ ," Meskipun berkata seperti itu, Jaehyun tetap mendengar tawa Johnny yang khas itu begitu ia selesai bicara. " _Sudah dulu, ya. Aku mau mandi—Oh! Mark rindu padamu, ia titip salam. Dan, jaga dirimu, J. Sudah saatnya kau melupakan masa lalumu. Mulailah dari awal lagi. Berhentilah merasa bersalah. Kejadian itu bukan salahmu. Bukan salah Jung Jaehyun._ "

Jaehyun tidak sempat membalas ucapan Johnny karena sambungan telepon sudah diputus oleh satu pihak, dan ucapan Johnny sebelum memutus sambungan telepon sukses membuat Jaehyun terdiam.

Ini pertama kalinya Johnny memanggilnya dengan nama Koreanya setelah ia menyuruh semua orang, semua temannya di Amerika, untuk memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya di Amerika. Johnny menurut, tahu betapa kerasnya usaha Jaehyun dalam melupakan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan tanah kelahirannya, meski itu berarti ia harus melupakan namanya sendiri.

Jaehyun tahu Johnny benar. Ia tahu ia memang seharusnya berhenti merasa bersalah, berhenti meminum obat tidur karena ia selalu kesulitan untuk tidur setiap malamnya, tak peduli selelah apapun ia. Tentu saja ia sulit tidur. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur, kalau setiap kali ia memejamkan mata, sosok _itu_ akan terus terbayang-bayang di otaknya.

Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan masa lalunya, melupakan tanah kelahirannya, melupakan semua hal tentang Seoul, sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk melupakannya.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah bisa lupa. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berhenti merasa bersalah, setelah ia membunuh seseorang tiga tahun yang lalu?

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

Makasih yang udah _review_ , _favorite_ , dan _follow_ fanfic ini, ya.

 _Thankyou for reading_!


	4. Chapter 4

" _Maafkan aku, Hansol. Maafkan aku._ "

Hansol masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana Taeyong mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan air mata yang tak henti meluncur turun, bagaimana Taeyong memeluknya dengan erat, seakan-akan takut kalau Hansol akan meninggalkannya seperti orang-orang lain dalam hidupnya.

Hansol juga ingat, bahwa kata-kata tersebut merupakan kata-kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu, karena sehari setelahnya, Taeyong memulai aksi _bisu_ nya. Ia menolak untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, untuk berbicara, bahkan ketika Hansol sudah memohon-mohon kepadanya. Sejak saat itu, Hansol merasa bahwa ia telah kehilangan diri Taeyong yang dulu. Ia merasa telah kehilangan sahabatnya, partner bertengkarnya, seorang sahabat yang sering mengomel padanya, terutama kalau Hansol sedang sakit atau malas makan. Taeyong itu memang sebenarnya sangat perhatian, terutama kepada orang-orang terdekatnya, namun seringkali orang salah paham dan mengira bahwa Taeyong hanya suka mengomel tanpa alasan jelas.

Hansol rindu dengan diri Taeyong yang dulu. Bukannya ia tak lagi menyayangi diri Taeyong yang sekarang, namun kalau boleh memilih, ia akan memilih diri sahabatnya yang dulu. Diri Taeyong yang _sebenarnya_ , dan bukan versi palsu dirinya yang sekarang. Taeyong yang apa adanya, bukan Taeyong yang menyiksa dirinya dengan cara menolak bicara seperti ini.

Hansol tahu Taeyong hanya terluka. Ia tahu Taeyong hanya tak ingin masa-masa itu terulang kembali dalam hidupnya, ia tahu. Tapi tetap saja hatinya terus berdenyut sakit setiap kali ia menatap Taeyong, terutama setiap kali ia menatap matanya, karena Hansol hanya bisa melihat kesedihan di dalamnya.

Sudah tak ada lagi Lee Taeyong yang ceria, yang suka mengomel, yang selalu berkata terus terang, yang selalu berkata bahwa ia benci bertingkah imut, tapi seringkali tanpa sadar bertingkah imut dengan sendirinya.

Sekarang hanya ada sosok Lee Taeyong yang pendiam, yang menutup dirinya serapat mungkin, terlalu takut untuk membuka dirinya dan terluka kembali. Hanya ada Taeyong yang terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya karena membuat semua orang tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, membuat semua orang pergi dari hidupnya.

 **Soul City**

 **Jaehyun, Jung** x **Taeyong, Lee**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **NCT © SM Entertainment**

"Aku tak tahu kau sudah kenal lebih dulu dengan murid baru itu."

Taeyong melepas kedua _earphone_ yang menyumpal kedua telinganya ketika mendengar secara samar-samar bahwa Hansol sedang berbicara padanya. Ia menatap Hansol sesaat, sebelum mengambil pulpen dan secarik kertas dari kolong mejanya.

 _Aku tidak mengenalnya_.

Hansol mengeluarkan dengusan tidak percaya begitu melihat tulisan Taeyong di atas secarik kertas yang disodorkan oleh sahabatnya itu padanya. Hansol merubah posisinya, dari yang semula menyender di tubuh Taeyong dengan kepala yang menyender di bahunya itu menjadi duduk tegak di kursinya sendiri.

"Jelas-jelas Jung Jaehyun tadi meminta ingin duduk di sebelahmu karena ia mengenalmu, Tae! Masa kau tidak mengenalnya? Dasar bohong."

 _Aku tidak berbohong._

"Bohong."

 _Oke, oke. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu sebelumnya?_

"Apa-apaan tanda tanya itu?" Hansol menatap sahabatnya yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya itu, tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. "Jadi sebenarnya kau dan anak baru itu saling mengenal atau tidak?"

Taeyong terdiam sesaat, sebelum ia menghela napasnya dan menuliskan jawaban untuk Hansol. Ia tahu Hansol tidak akan berhenti bertanya padanya sampai pertanyaannya itu terjawab, jadi Taeyong tahu cara terbaik untuk membuat Hansol diam adalah dengan menjawab pertanyaannya, secara jujur pula. Karena Hansol, entah bagaimana, selalu tahu setiap kali Taeyong berbohong.

 _Aku dan anak baru itu hanya pernah bertemu sekali._

"Dimana?"

 _Di dekat rumah, kemarin pagi._

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

 _Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, Ji._

Setelah menulis balasan terakhirnya di secarik kertas, Taeyong langsung kembali menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ kesayangannya, tanda bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan rengekkan Hansol yang masih penasaran itu.

Hansol terlalu ingin tahu, dan Taeyong sedang malas menjelaskan.

Lagipula menurutnya pertemuannya dengan anak baru itu, Jung Jaehyun, tidak terlalu penting untuk diceritakan. Ia yakin hubungan antara dirinya dan Jaehyun tidak akan berbeda jauh dengan hubungan antara dirinya dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, meskipun mereka pernah bertemu secara tak sengaja sebelumnya. Meskipun Jaehyun duduk tepat di sampingnya, ia tahu ia tetap akan mendiamkan Jaehyun seperti ia mendiamkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Ia tahu ia akan mengabaikan keberadaan Jaehyun seperti ia mengabaikan keberadaan semua teman sekelasnya kecuali Hansol.

Pertemuan mereka yang tidak disengaja itu tidak akan mengubah apapun.

* * *

"Uh, Taeyong?"

Taeyong yang sebelumnya tengah fokus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya langsung menoleh sedikit begitu mendengar suara yang memanggilnya itu, meskipun sebenarnya tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan murid baru yang duduk di sebelahnya itu?

"Kau dengar tadi kalau Oh _songsaengnim_ akan memberikan tugas berkelompok, kan? Dan kelompoknya kita tentukan sendiri. Bolehkah aku sekelompok denganmu?"

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu, Taeyong langsung menatap Jaehyun dengan wajah datarnya, meskipun dalam hati ia sedang heran sekaligus kaget karena pertanyaan murid baru di kelasnya itu. Walau ditatap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi oleh Taeyong, Jaehyun membalas tatapan pria berambut cokelat tua itu dengan senyumannya, menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang begitu ia banggakan itu.

"Boleh, tentu saja boleh!" Lagi-lagi, malah Hansol yang menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ditujukan kepada Taeyong itu. Hansol saat ini sedang mencondongkan tubuhnya agak ke depan, agar terlihat oleh Jaehyun. Di wajahnya terpampang sebuah senyum lebar, dan Hansol, entah mengapa, terlihat begitu bersemangat. "Aku dan Taeyong sebenarnya terbiasa satu kelompok, tapi kalau kau mau satu kelompok bersamanya, aku dengan senang hati memberikannya untukmu—maksudku, aku dengan senang hati akan sekelompok dengan Doyoung saja. Ya kan, Doyoung?"

"Hah?" Doyoung yang sebelumnya memang sudah memperhatikan interaksi dari orang-orang yang duduk di barisan belakangnya itu menatap Hansol heran begitu mendengar namanya disebut, namun ia langsung buru-buru mengangguk begitu mengerti maksud dari pria dengan surai pirang keemasan itu. "Ya, ya. Aku akan sekelompok dengan Hansol. Tentu, tentu."

Taeyong yang menjadi objek pembicaraan langsung menginjak kaki sahabatnya itu begitu mendengar bahwa Hansol dengan seenaknya berkata bahwa ia akan sekelompok dengan Doyoung dan membiarkan Taeyong sekelompok dengan Jaehyun, padahal Hansol adalah orang yang paling tahu bahwa Taeyong tidak ingin bersosialisasi dengan siapa pun sejak kejadian itu. Ia selama ini memang selalu sekelompok dengan Hansol, berapa pun anggotanya, Taeyong pasti akan berada di kelompok yang sama dengan Hansol dan ia hanya akan berinteraksi dengan sahabatnya itu saja. Untungnya teman-temannya sudah maklum dengan sikapnya itu setelah diwanti-wanti oleh Hansol sejak awal, jadi mereka selalu membiarkan Taeyong dalam diamnya, tanpa mengajaknya berbicara satu kali pun kecuali saat sedang membagi-bagikan dan mengumpulkan tugas. Lagipula pekerjaan Taeyong tidak pernah mengecewakan, jadi teman-teman sekelompoknya tidak pernah protes dengan kebisuannya.

"Sakit!" Hansol langsung mengaduh begitu merasakan kaki Taeyong yang menginjak kakinya, yang langsung membuat Doyoung dan Jaehyun yang memang tidak melihat kejadian penginjakkan kaki itu menatapnya heran. Hansol meringis sesaat, sebelum senyum lebar kembali di wajahnya. "Doyoung, kapan kita mau kerja kelompok? Dimana? Di rumahku? Di rumahmu?"

"Kita kan harus survey beberapa tempat bersejarah di Seoul, bodoh. Memangnya rumahku atau rumahmu itu tempat bersejarah?"

"Ah, benar juga," Hansol menunjukkan cengirannya, baru teringat bahwa gurunya memang memberikan tugas untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat bersejarah di Seoul, bukan tugas kelompok yang dapat dikerjakan di rumah. "Lalu? Mau kapan?"

Taeyong menatap sahabatnya itu kesal ketika melihat Hansol yang sudah asyik merencanakan kerja kelompoknya dengan Doyoung. Ia kira Hansol tadi hanya bercanda saja begitu berkata bahwa ia akan sekelompok dengan ketua kelasnya itu, tapi ternyata kali ini ia serius.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Taeyong?" Taeyong kembali menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jaehyun begitu mendengar suara pemuda itu memanggil namanya. "Kalau kau memang tidak ingin sekelompok denganku, tidak apa-apa. Aku tadi bertanya karena aku belum terlalu mengenal yang lain, maaf. Kau bisa sekelompok dengan Hansol, aku akan bersama Doyoung saja."

Memang tidak ada ekspresi apa pun dalam wajah Taeyong, namun dalam hati, ia sedikit merasa bersalah juga begitu melihat ekspresi Jaehyun yang tampak benar-benar menyesal, dan bagaimana ia mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan begitu hati-hati, seolah ia takut melukai perasaan Taeyong.

Taeyong memang sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan orang lain masuk ke dalam hidupnya setelah kejadian itu, tapi seorang Lee Taeyong adalah seseorang yang benar-benar lemah dengan perasaan bersalah.

 _Tidak apa, aku akan sekelompok denganmu_.

Taeyong menyerahkan secarik kertas _post-it_ yang sudah ditulisinya itu kepada Jaehyun, dan Taeyong yang mengira bahwa Jaehyun akan membalasnya dengan cara berbicara langsung kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku tulisnya, kembali mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya itu. Tapi tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat secarik kertas _post-it_ lainnya di atas halaman buku tulis Taeyong yang terbuka, dan terdapat tulisan Jaehyun di atasnya.

 _Benarkah? Terimakasih! Kapan kita mau mengerjakan tugasnya? Aku bisa kapan saja!_

Taeyong menatap kertas _post-it_ itu lama, menimbang-nimbang tentang jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Jaehyun. Sesungguhnya Taeyong sama dengan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, bisa kapan saja, karena Taeyong memang tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun setelah ia pulang sekolah setiap harinya. Satu-satunya kegiatan Taeyong selain berangkat ke sekolah, belajar, lalu pulang ke rumah adalah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Hansol dan dirinya sendiri, membersihkan rumah, lalu Taeyong bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

Jadi ya, Taeyong sebenarnya memang bisa kapan saja.

 _Aku juga bisa kapan saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik._

Ketika Taeyong menyerahkan kertas _post-it_ lainnya kepada Jaehyun, Hansol menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil, seolah-olah sedang memikirkan kata-kata untuk menggoda Taeyong ketika waktu makan siang tiba nanti. Taeyong yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati, karena ia tahu Hansol pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisan nanti. Hansol pasti akan menggodanya dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Jaehyun, padahal ia dan Jaehyun tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Teman saja bukan.

 _Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa tempat. Ada yang dekat dan ada yang jauh. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita mengunjungi yang dekat dulu? Lalu hari Sabtu nanti kita bisa mengunjungi yang agak jauh. Bagaimana?_

Taeyong, yang tahu bahwa Jaehyun masih setia memandanginya sejak detik pertama awal mereka mulai bertukar _post-it_ , hanya memberi sebuah anggukan tanda setuju kepada pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Jaehyun tersenyum singkat, mengerti arti dari anggukan Taeyong, sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya, dan melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

Taeyong sendiri sebenarnya agak heran, heran mengapa Jaehyun malah ikut-ikutan berbicara dengannya melalui _post-it_ dan bukannya dengan bicara langsung, padahal akan jauh lebih mudah dan menghemat tenaga bila Jaehyun membalasnya dengan langsung bicara, bukannya repot-repot mengeluarkan _post-it_ dari tempat pensilnya dan menghabiskan energi untuk menulis beberapa kalimat di atas secarik kertas kecil itu.

Selama ini setiap kali ia butuh bicara dengan seseorang, Taeyong selalu menggunakan _post-it_ atau secarik kertas sebagai media komunikasi, dimana ia akan menuliskan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan di atas kertas tersebut, lalu akan ia serahkan kepada orang yang bersangkutan. Dan selama ini, lawan _bicara_ nya selalu membalasnya dengan berbicara langsung, tidak pernah menggunakan _post-it_ juga seperti Jaehyun.

Sebenarnya memang tidak begitu aneh, hanya saja itu merupakan hal baru bagi Taeyong.

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita mengunjungi _Gyeobokgung Palace_ , lalu _Gyeonghui_ atau _Changdeok Palace_?"

Saat ini Taeyong dan Jaehyun sedang menunggu _subway_ di stasiun _subway_ terdekat dengan sekolah mereka, menunggu _subway_ yang akan membawa mereka ke area Jongno, salah satu distrik di Seoul dimana tempat-tempat yang disebutkan oleh Jaehyun tadi berada. _Gyeobokgung Palace, Gyeonghui Palace, Changdeok Palace_ , semuanya berada di distrik Jongno. Jaehyun dan Taeyong menjadikan daerah tersebut sebagai tujuan pertama mereka selain karena cukup banyak tempat-tempat bersejarah di sana, Jongno juga cukup dekat letaknya dengan sekolah mereka.

Taeyong hanya menganggukan kepalanya, tak sepenuhnya mendengarkan ucapan Jaehyun karena pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan kekesalannya akan tingkah laku sahabatnya, alias Hansol.

Tadi, saat Taeyong menyuruh Hansol untuk pulang sendiri hari ini karena ia akan pergi mengerjakan tugas bersama Jaehyun, Hansol malah memberikan Taeyong senyuman lebarnya, lalu memeluk tubuh kurus Taeyong itu dari samping, sambil membisikkan sebuah kata yang membuat Taeyong kesal setengah mati.

"Tidak usah pulang juga tak apa, kok. Aku menunggu kau memberikanku kabar kalau kau sudah tidak _jomblo_ lagi, oke? Semangat, Tae! Aku mendukungmu bersama Jaehyun. Jangan kecewakan aku, ya?"

 _Apa coba maksudnya?_

Taeyong menghela napasnya, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Hansol lagi, dan berusaha untuk memfokuskan pikirannya pada fakta bahwa ia akan menghabiskan beberapa jam ke depan dengan seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu, dan fakta tersebut sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman, meskipun Taeyong berhasil menyembunyikan rasa tak nyamannya itu dengan baik.

Jaehyun mungkin memang orang baik, terlihat dari bagaimana sebagian besar teman-teman sekelas Taeyong yang lain langsung menyukainya dari saat pertama mereka mulai mengajak berbicara murid baru itu, dan bahkan beberapa siswi sudah mulai mengincar Jaehyun untuk dijadikan seorang kekasih, semua karena keramahan Jaehyun dan wajahnya yang memang tampan itu. Jaehyun juga tampaknya memiliki kemampuan yang baik dalam bersosialisasi dan membuat orang nyaman, karena hampir semua orang yang sudah mengobrol dengan Jaehyun berkata bahwa Jaehyun benar-benar asyik dan nyaman untuk diajak bicara.

Meskipun Taeyong sudah tahu fakta-fakta tersebut, ia tetap merasa tak nyaman bersama dengan Jaehyun. Jaehyun itu orang baru, tidak seperti Hansol yang sudah tahu segalanya tentang dirinya dan tetap tinggal di sampingnya. Dulu mungkin Taeyong selalu bersemangat untuk menambah teman, selalu mengajak berbicara orang-orang yang baru dilihatnya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak.

Kejadian itu memang merubah semuanya. Bahkan merubah dirinya dari yang mudah mempercayai orang dan cenderung terbuka kepada siapa saja, menjadi sulit untuk mempercayai orang dan selalu tertutup kepada siapa saja, kecuali Hansol.

"Ah, itu dia," Suara Jaehyun membuat Taeyong tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mengikuti arah pandang Jaehyun, dan Taeyong dapat melihat sebuah _subway_ yang sedang melaju ke arah tempat keduanya menunggu. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai _subway_ itu tiba di hadapan Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

Taeyong dibuat kaget ketika Jaehyun tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangannya, menariknya masuk ke dalam _subway_ , membawanya sampai bagian paling belakang yang kebetulan memang kosong itu. Jaehyun tak melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Taeyong, bahkan sampai keduanya sudah duduk dan _subway_ mulai berjalan. Taeyong merasa begitu kaget sekaligus tidak nyaman dengan pegangan Jaehyun pada tangannya, sehingga pada menit-menit pertama, ia hanya diam saja dan tak melakukan apapun.

Jaehyun baru tersadar ketika Taeyong membuat pergerakan kecil dengan tangannya, beberapa menit setelah _subway_ melaju meninggalkan stasiun tempat mereka naik tadi. Jaehyun menoleh, menatap tangannya yang memegang pergelangan tangan Taeyong dengan kaget, sebelum ia buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya dan menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maafkan aku! Aku terbiasa memegang tangan orang yang naik bersamaku ketika naik bus," Jaehyun berkata dengan terburu-buru. "Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Maafkan aku, itu tidak akan terulang lagi."

Taeyong hanya menganggukan kepalanya kaku, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, menatap pemandangan luar yang dilalui oleh _subway_ yang dinaikinya itu.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ada orang yang menyentuhnya selain Hansol dan kedua orangtuanya. Sejak setahun yang lalu, sejak semua orang kecuali Hansol dan keluarganya meninggalkan dirinya, dan Taeyong berhasil menutup dirinya dari semua orang baru, tidak ada lagi yang pernah menyentuhnya, tidak ada lagi yang pernah merangkulnya, menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya, sentuhan-sentuhan ringan lainnya yang dulu ia biasa lakukan dengan semua teman dekatnya. Hanya Hansol seorang yang masih melakukan hal-hal tersebut kepadanya, dan karena setahun merupakan waktu yang sangat lama, sentuhan orang lain selain Hansol terasa sangat asing bagi Taeyong.

Taeyong terlalu sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri sepanjang perjalanan, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa sedaritadi tatapan Jaehyun hanya jatuh padanya. Ya, sepanjang perjalanan, Jaehyun hanya menatap Taeyong seorang, tidak pernah repot untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Jaehyun hanya penasaran dengan sosok teman sekelompoknya ini, sungguh.

"Sampai! Ayo turun," Jaehyun berkata begitu _subway_ yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai di stasiun terdekat dengan tempat tujuan mereka, yaitu _Gyeobokgung Palace_.

Jaehyun kali ini memastikan bahwa ia tidak memegang tangan Taeyong lagi secara refleks seperti sebelumnya, dan ia membiarkan Taeyong memimpin jalan menuju _Gwanghwamun Gate_ , gerbang masuk utama dari _Gyeobokgung Palace_. Lagipula Jaehyun yakin Taeyong memang lebih tahu tentang Seoul dan tempat tujuan mereka itu dibandingkan dirinya. Jelas saja. Ia sudah tiga tahun tidak mengunjungi tanah kelahirannya itu sama sekali.

"Ah, kita sampai tepat pada waktunya untuk upacara pergantian pengawal," Jaehyun berkata begitu keduanya sampai di _Gwanghwamun Gate_ , dimana beberapa pengunjung lainnya juga sudah berkumpul untuk melihat upacara pergantian pengawal _Gyeobokgung Palace_ yang memang terkenal itu. Jaehyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong celana seragamnya, siap untuk mengabadikan momen di hadapannya itu.

Taeyong yang berdiri di samping Jaehyun hanya memperhatikan upacara di depannya itu dengan diam, sambil mengingat-ingat berbagai gerakan dan prosesnya, agar ia bisa menulisnya dalam laporan kunjungan mereka itu nanti. Taeyong memperhatikan dengan tenang, sampai-sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara familiar, sebuah suara yang _tidak_ ingin ia dengar lagi, memanggil namanya.

"Taeyong?"

Tubuh Taeyong menegang sesaat, bahkan Jaehyun yang berdiri di sampingnya dan notabene bukan yang dipanggil sudah menoleh lebih dulu dan membalikkan tubuhnya lebih dulu dari dirinya. Taeyong hanya tak siap melihat orang _itu_. Orang yang berulangkali hadir dalam mimpinya, dengan tawanya yang jahat dan tatapannya yang licik.

Taeyong menoleh, dan ia menahan napasnya begitu ia melihat sosok itu lagi.

Setelah sekian lama.

Setelah Taeyong pindah sekolah hanya untuk menghindari _nya_.

"Hai. Aku tidak mengira akan melihatmu di sini setelah kau pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu," Orang itu berkata, senyuman tampak di bibirnya. _Senyuman palsu_. "Apa kabar? Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku benar-benar _rindu_ denganmu."

 _Bohong_. Taeyong tanpa sadar menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh Jaehyun yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya, dan tanpa sadar pula ia memegang bagian belakang seragam Jaehyun dengan erat, semua karena ia merasa begitu takut ketika melihat orang itu. Semua kenangan tentang kejadian satu tahun yang lalu kembali ke otaknya. Bagaimana orang di depannya itulah yang memulai semua rumor akan dirinya, yang membuat semua teman-temannya menjauhinya. Taeyong tahu sifatnya dulu juga berperan besar dalam kepergian teman-temannya, tapi rumor yang dibuat oleh _dia_ lah yang benar-benar membuat semua temannya pergi.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa kau malah bersembunyi di belakang tubuh temanmu itu?" Orang itu berkata, senyumannya berganti menjadi sebuah seringai. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada orang selain Hansol yang mau berteman denganmu. Orang buta dan tuli yang gampang dibodohi lainnya. Aku kira hanya Hansol. Tapi ternyata ada lagi, eh?"

Taeyong makin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaehyun, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan dirinya lebih jauh di balik tubuh teman sekelasnya itu. Bahkan ia berharap ia bisa tiba-tiba menghilang sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berhadapan dengan _mantan_ teman sekolahnya itu. Benar-benar tak ingin. Bahkan tanpa sadar, tubuh Taeyong mulai sedikit gemetar karena takut.

"Masih pengecut rupanya, ya? Dulu kau selalu bersembunyi di balik Hansol, dan sekarang di balik teman barumu ini. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang mau berteman dengan seseorang sepertimu," Orang itu tertawa sinis, melangkahkan kakinya, mendekatkan diri kepada Taeyong.

Namun sebelum orang itu bisa melangkah lebih dekat lagi dengan Taeyong, tangan Jaehyun tiba-tiba terulur, memegang bahu seseorang yang merupakan orang asing itu baginya, menahannya dari mendekatkan diri lebih dekat lagi kepada Taeyong.

Meskipun Jaehyun tidak tahu-menahu tentang hubungan antara Taeyong dan orang asing ini, Jaehyun tidak bodoh. Ia tahu Taeyong ketakutan setengah mati terhadap orang asing ini. Terlihat dari cara Taeyong menyembunyikan diri di balik tubuhnya, bagaimana Taeyong memegang bagian belakang seragamnya dengan erat, bagaimana Taeyong menempelkan kepalanya pada punggungnya, bagaimana Taeyong sedikit gemetar di balik punggungnya. Jaehyun tahu bahwa ia harus _melindungi_ Taeyong dari orang asing ini.

"Aku dan Taeyong sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama," Jaehyun membuka mulutnya, membalas tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh lelaki di hadapannya itu, dengan tatapan datar sekaligus dinginnya. "Silakan pergi, aku tidak ingin diganggu ketika sedang mengerjakan tugas."

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakkan kabar Taeyong, sungguh," Lelaki itu berkata dengan nada pura-pura polos, namun tatapan tajam yang masih berada di wajahnya itu membuat Jaehyun tahu bahwa ia bukan hanya ingin menanyakkan kabar Taeyong saja. "Aku rindu padanya, dia teman lamaku. Ya kan, Taeyong _ie_?"

Taeyong memegang bagian belakang seragam Jaehyun dengan makin erat, ia makin merapatkan dirinya dengan Jaehyun, entah tidak sadar atau tidak peduli bahwa jarak tubuhnya dan tubuh Jaehyun sudah sangat dekat sekarang, tak lebih dari satu jengkal. Ia hanya peduli dengan rasa takut di dalam hatinya.

"Aku ragu bahwa Taeyong mengakuimu sebagai teman lamanya," Jaehyun berkata, sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang untuk meraih pergelangan salah satu tangan Taeyong, melepaskan pegangan salah satu tangannya itu dari seragamnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat, seakan-akan Jaehyun ingin membantu Taeyong agar pemuda yang sedang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya itu bisa lebih tenang sedikit.

"Oh, kau bisa tanyakan sendiri kepadanya," lelaki itu kembali memasang seulas seringai di wajahnya, menatap tangan Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang bertautan dengan tatapan licik. "Kau bisa tanyakan siapa itu Yoon Jeonghan padanya, dan aku yakin ia akan menjawab bahwa aku adalah teman lamanya. Ya, kan, Taeyong? Oh dan Taeyongie, aku tidak menyangka bahwa selain mendapatkan teman baru di sekolah barumu itu, kau juga mendapatkan seorang kekasih baru yang sangat tampan. Apa kau sudah bisa melupakan Seungcheol? Cepat sekali. Aku kira kau akan butuh waktu lebih dari satu tahun untuk melupakan mantan kekasihmu itu."

Jaehyun dapat merasakan tubuh Taeyong yang menegang begitu nama Seungcheol disebutkan, dan meskipun timbul rasa penasaran dalam diri Jaehyun, ia tetap memfokuskan dirinya untuk melindungi teman sekelasnya ini dari lelaki di hadapannya, yang ternyata bernama Jeonghan.

"Apa kau ingin menyampaikan salam kepada Seungcheol? Ah, kau ingin? Tentu, tentu. Aku akan menyampaikannya," Jeonghan berkata, nadanya terdengar mengejek sekaligus sinis. "Dan untuk Jisoo, Jihoon, Soonyoung, dan Wonwoo, apa kau ingin menyampaikan salam kepada mereka juga? Ah, tentu saja. Mereka kan sahabatmu. Atau _mantan_ sahabatmu, lebih tepatnya. Tenang saja, mereka semua sangat _merindukan_ mu."

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" Ada nada gusar dalam suara Jaehyun, padahal sebelumnya ia sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun kepada sosok bernama Jeonghan ini. Namun ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, begitu merasakan titik-titik basah di bagian belakang seragamnya.

 _Taeyong menangis. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku pasti telah mengganggu kencan kalian," Jeonghan tertawa, tawa yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Jaehyun. "Silakan lanjutkan acara kalian. Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Ah, Taeyongie, aku turut senang melihatmu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih baru. Aku akan memberitahu Seungcheol dan anak-anak yang lain tentang hal ini. Seungcheol sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu? Sampai jumpa lagi, Taeyongie!"

Jeonghan melambaikan tangannya, sebelum membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Jaehyun dan Taeyong, dengan senyuman puas di bibirnya. Jaehyun yang melihat punggung Jeonghan yang makin lama makin jauh dan pada akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi itu menghela napasnya lega. Meskipun Jaehyun tidak mengenal lelaki itu secara pribadi, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu kesal padanya.

"Taeyong?" Jaehyun melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Taeyong, dan ketika Taeyong perlahan melepaskan genggaman eratnya dari bagian belakang seragam Jaehyun, Jaehyun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan ia langsung disambut dengan Taeyong yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya, menolak untuk memandang Jaehyun. "Hei, Taeyong. Kau tidak apa-apa? Ah, pertanyaan bodoh. Kau pasti tidak tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya di dekat sini ada café, apa kau mau beristirahat dulu? Atau kau mau pulang saja? Kita bisa kembali ke sini lain kali. Lagipula _deadline_ tugasnya masih dua minggu lagi."

Jaehyun merogoh saku seragamnya, mengeluarkan _post-it_ dan pulpen yang sudah ia siapkan daritadi, persiapannya kalau ia butuh bicara dengan Taeyong. Ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar _post-it_ beserta pulpen kepada sosok yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu, menanti jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan.

 _Maaf, tapi aku ingin pulang._

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo. Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah."

Jaehyun kira Taeyong akan menolak, tapi Taeyong tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, dan hanya mengikuti langkahnya kembali ke stasiun _subway_ , menunggu _subway_ yang akan membawa mereka ke stasiun asal mereka tadi.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tatapan Jaehyun masih hanya jatuh pada Taeyong, yang lagi-lagi memfokuskan tatapannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela _subway_. Berbagai pertanyaan timbul dalam benaknya, pertanyaan yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia tanyakan secara langsung pada sosok di sebelahnya itu.

 _Taeyong, Taeyong, Taeyong. Siapa Jeonghan? Siapa Seungcheol? Apa maksud dari semua kata-kata Jeonghan tadi?_

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

Ada SEVENTEEN, yay. Please fansnya Jeonghan jangan marah karakternya Jeonghan saya bikin kayak gini disini, ini hanya untuk kepentingan cerita :')

Maaf chapter ini dilanjutnya agak lama. Entah kenapa saya inspirasinya lagi ada banget buat fanfic yang satu lagi, bukan buat fanfic yang ini makanya pas mau nulis chapter ini tuh harus maksain mood banget, entah kenapa. Makanya kayaknya hasilnya agak kurang memuaskan… maafin huhu.

Makasih yang udah review, follow, dan fav cerita ini, ya. Bener-bener makasih banyak, saya selalu seneng setiap kali baca review dari kalian semua.

 _Thankyou for reading!_


End file.
